


When The Dog Bites

by TheDragonAndTheHare



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But whatever, Gen, Short One Shot, Singing, fluff in prison, in a prison, slight spoilers for CA:CW, they probably wouldn't get this much communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonAndTheHare/pseuds/TheDragonAndTheHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time Wanda is in a prison cell. She does what she can to keep her spirits high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Dog Bites

Wanda is unsure just how long she’s been sitting in her cell now. She’s been fed several times now, guards coming in with trays feeding her like she’s a baby or a sick child, unable to take care of herself. She hates the jacket she’s been forced into, feels uncomfortable just enough so it’s a small, constant pain, but she supposes that’s the point of such jackets.

She’s upset at her predicament, but she doesn’t cry, refuses to let the people behind the cameras see any sign of weakness. But at the same time... the future looks bleak; she has no idea how long she and her friends will be in this godforsaken place for. Wanda doesn’t exactly have the training or the experience of being imprisoned for long periods of time (she doesn’t see her time being kept inside Stark’s as being prison-like, anymore, funnily enough), so what else can she do? Hopes must be kept high, as best as they can.

Wanda takes a brief look around the room, just a glance, so the guards don’t think anything of it, and confirms her suspicions of vents, hoping that the others would hear her from their cells. She makes herself as comfortable as she can, and remembers for a moment of how she and her brother managed to keep themselves together under the rubble, the unexploded bomb looming near. They couldn’t quite manage the courage to sing, but humming was enough, to know they wear near each other.

Wanda picks a song they’ll all know, for sure, and despite her shaking and unconfident voice, she starts to sing.

“ _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_ ,” she starts slowly, still trying to remember the melody. “ _Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens_ …” She stops, trying to remember the next line.

“ _Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favourite things_ ,” Wanda hears coming from the vent on her right. Clint has joined her.

“You have a lovely voice, Clint,” she says in his direction.

“Thanks,” she hears in reply.

“ _Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels_ ,” she continues, remembering the rest of the lyrics.

“ _Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_ ,” Scott joins in from his cell to her left. Wanda laughs a little as she hears his warbling.

“ _Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_ ,” she hears Sam sing faintly through Scott’s cell.

“ _These are a few of my favourite things_ ,” they continue together, and sing through the next verse without forgetting any lyrics.

“ _When the dog bites, when the bees stings, when I’m feeling sad_ ,” Wanda’s voice drops a little, feeling a little overwhelmed, but she goes on unabated.

“Strong finish, guys!” Sam shouts.

“ _I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don’t feel so bad!_ ”

Wanda feels so much better now, and despite her determined stance on not shedding any tears, she lets a few fall now. But only because she’s laughing now, realising what they just did.

“Never did a sing-a-long in prison, before,” Clint says. “And I’ve been locked up plenty of times.” He’s silent for a moment, before he speaks again, “Are you feeling better, Wanda?”

Wanda nods her head before realising that Clint can’t see her. “Yes,” she replies. “Much better.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be out soon,” Clint says, and she finds his words comforting despite her disbelief in them. She doesn’t reply to the contrary.

“Who the hell eats schnitzel with noodles, though?” Scott says loudly.


End file.
